harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Combat
Also known as Robust/Robusting, jargon for engaging in the combat system. It's an ironic description. The combat system is pretty quirky and limiting. Intents You intent specifies what you want to do when you click on another player/mob. You can switch between these by click on the on your HUD or by using CTRL+Q or CTRL+E. * Help - The help intent is the default intent. You'll shake people or yourself awake if you have no items, or perform CPR on them if they're suffocating and both have no helmets or masks on. You'll still hit people with most items if you're holding one though. You also pass through other people when moving through them. Your gun will not fire while on help intent, but will aim when clicked on someone. Moreoever, any attack on you will have a 100% hit chance. Being buckled to something or lying down on the floor will also nullify the chance of a hit missing. * Disarm - A defensive intent. You'll attempt to disarm someone of their weapon or push them over for a very short while. This has a chance of failing, so repeated clicking may be necessary. People cannot run past you with this intent. * Grab - You'll grab someone passively at first. Moving will be slowed if you try to drag them around, so for transport, pulling is much faster. Clicking on them again will grab them aggressively (which has a chance of failing) and allow you to put them on a table to make them lie down or handcuff them. Click again will grab them by the neck. You can then click on the strangle icon on your HUD once to temporarily choke them to disarm them, or double click it to start strangling them. You can also hit someone with your free hand while having him/her in a chokehold, and your victim can do the same. People cannot run past you with this intent. * Harm - This intent does NOT make you do more damage with melee weapons, but decreases your chance of missing the targeted area. If you have a stun baton however, you'll beat your target instead of stunning them, which knocks them down, but only stuns for a very short amount of time. This is generally a bad thing. With harm intent on, firing a gun at someone with the manual fire gun system will fire a special point blank shot which does extra damage. With an empty hand you'll punch people for around 5 brute damage, and have a small chance to land a strong hit , which will have various effects depending on the targeted location. People cannot run past you with this intent. The target area in this type of combat matters, especially in harm intent, for a strong hit will cause differing effects depending on where the punch/blow lands. *A strong hit on the head will cause blurriness and dizziness. *A strong hit on the arm will cause the target dropping what he/she is holding. *A strong hit on the groin will cause HALLOS damage. (Similar to Stun Baton/Taser) *A strong hit on the chest will send the victim flying to the floor. Gun System There are two ways to use guns, the auto fire or manual system. You can switch between these with the F6 key, or the gun icon on your HUD. * Manual Fire - This is the default mode for firing guns. Simply click on the tile you want to fire and you'll fire in the direction. Click on someone adjacent to you will cause you to hit them with your gun, unless you're on harm intent, in which case you'll fire a point blank shot at them for extra damage, as long as you have ammo. Taser guns have a special extra long stun when adjacent, regardless of intent. To fire at someone on the ground, click specifically on them, or the shot will go over them. * Auto Fire - This gun system is useful for taking people hostage. When you turn this on and aim at someone a reticule will appear on them and they'll get a message stating to stop doing anything. After 2 seconds, if they interact with anything, you will automatically fire at them. You can allow them to walk, run, or use items using icons that will appear on your HUD. Clicking in their direction or on them again will fire at them. You can click another person to switch your focus to them. Click your gun again to stop aiming at your target. Heavy vs Light * Heavy items do much more damage, but are slower and have a chance to miss. Conversely, light weapons to less damage, but always hit and swing faster. Attacking * Aim for the head. Knock outs when aiming for the head last longer. * If they have a helmet, aim for the chest. If they have body armor too, aim for the legs. * Click repeatedly. * Any object is usually better than your fists. Fire extinguishers especially. * Screwdrivers have a special blinding attack when aiming for the eyes. * Harm intent is your best bet. Defending * Run away. * If they're too close, disarm, then run away. * If you can't run, aim for the head to get a knock out and then run away. * If they give chase, throw objects at them. Some objects, such as metal rods or floor tiles do extra damage when thrown. * Stun them, or otherwise attempt to disable them. Grab Intent Moves Combat Tips * If you have a legitimate reason too, use Hyperzine beforehand. It increases your movement speed considerably. * Expect to be the one to die. Category:Guides